


On the Classifications of Powers

by dealan



Series: push AU [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU - Superpowers, Academic Writing, Gen, Other, Powers Index, Push AU, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealan/pseuds/dealan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walters, A. (2758). On the Classification of Powers (Unpublished final thesis in Psychic Physiology). Ark University, Polis.</p><p>Abstract: This paper will examine the ways in which Psychic ability is measured and suggest new avenues to explore how ability can be altered (positively or negatively).  It will explore 1) how cultural factors can influence practical experience; 2) how alterations to brain chemistry affect powers negatively and positively; and 3) hypothesize what path the evolution of Psychic power may take going forward. </p><p>(Supplement to "this is where it ends (and begins again)" Push AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Classifications of Powers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning, this is super nerdy and super dense, in part because of the fairly major clues I am leaving in here. Not required reading the fic, but for those looking for more hints of backstory, happy hunting. Thanks to isagrimorie and deinde-prandium for their suggestions. All mistakes are mine.

Ark University

Student ID: 2417-49, Abigail Walters

Psychic Physiology (BIO-803) Section B, 10AM

Final Paper

On The Classification Of Psychic Powers

**I.  THESIS**

All humans have some sort of psychic ability. The classification of Psychic, however, indicates an individual who is in full possession of their ability and can control these abilities with their brains. Although the nature of powers can differ from Psychic to Psychic, degrees of all ability are determined by two things: experience and raw ability determined by genetics.

To that end, this paper will examine the ways in which Psychic ability is measured and suggest new avenues to explore how ability can be altered (positively or negatively).  We will explore 1) how cultural factors can influence practical experience; 2) how alterations to brain chemistry affect powers negatively and positively; and 3) hypothesize what path the evolution of Psychic power may take going forward.

**II. FACTORS TO CONSIDER**

Since Psychic powers are rooted in the brain, there are currently three factors to consider in examining Psychic ability:

  *        Genetic make-up
  *        Practical experience
  *        External stimulants



Raw ability (colloquially referred to as “brain power”) is determined by one’s genetic make-up. While scientist are still trying to identify which genetic marker points to the “Psychic gene,” studies have shown that factors such as mental illnesses, hormonal imbalance, and other genetically inherited traits do affect ability.

Psychics have also known to increase their experience and boost their abilities through traditional means of mental training and practice. When Psychics of the same type are pitted against each other, the Psychic with the most experience and power will win. In some cases, high levels of experience but low brain power can have the same degree of ability as an individual with low levels of experience but high raw ability.

Finally, studies have also shown that chemicals and stimulants (e.g. serums, alcohol) can alter powers to varying degrees of success. Mt. Weather currently houses the best and brightest scientists who are working with Psychics to push the limits of their powers, with the nation’s largest number of clinical trials.

**III. PHYSICAL BASED POWERS**

1\. Mover

Movers are the most powerful psychics on the physical plane. They use telekinesis to levitate objects or propel them forward. Competent movers can juggle many objects at once and speed things up really fast. In battle, experienced Movers rely on their powers to protect themselves using offensive and defensive tactics.

Offensively, they can use it to add power to their punches and expert Movers can manipulate other bodies beyond simply throwing them around. On a molecular level, they can Move particles to create shockwaves.

As a defensive tactic, Movers develop what they refer to as Shields. While not actually a corporeal barrier, a Shield refers to an area that a Mover concentrates on keeping safe by Moving objects around it. When energy clashes against a Shield, light reflects off the collision, creating a rainbow prism effect that can be seen with the naked eye. The more experienced the Mover, the stronger and bigger the area that they can protect, the longer the range of their Shields, and the more Shields they can maintain at once. 

fig 1. Movers fighting with Shields

The Mover population decreased through the Psychic War, as many engaged in warfare or were subject to experimentation (see below: Bleeders); however, Mover numbers remain healthy enough to maintain non-endangered species status.

Due to the physical nature of their powers, Movers were of particular interest to Normal scientists during the Psychic War. Pre-war, most Movers tended to be professional fighters and athletes, or members of the armed forces and law enforcement. As a result, most Movers’ experience focuses on Moving objects, applying Moving to fighting techniques, and self-defense.

However, some scholars hypothesize that given enough brain power, Movers could Move particles on a thermo-molecular level, if they can speed them up or slow them down enough (Peters, 2758, p. 52). Other scientists suggest that electro-magnetic activity from neurons in the brain could potentially make it possible for Movers to Conduct electricity (Somerson, 2755, p. 392). Some efforts have been made to experiment in this direction, but no successful trial has ever been achieved.

2\. Bleeder

Other attempts to turn Movers into super soldiers resulted in similar failed experiments. Bleeders are genetically modified Movers with the ability of sub-sonic vocalization. They are the accidental result of a failed experiment to turn Movers into brainwashed soldiers during the Psychic War. The process was perfected inside the City of Light concentration camp.

fig 2. Bleeder scream

The theory behind the Red serum was that it was supposed to suppress the reasoning side of the brain to make them more susceptible to mental conditioning/brainwashing (C. Wallace, 2757, p. 24). Suppressing the ego and superego side worked, but it reduced them to mostly primal creatures, and tampering with their minds affected their telekinesis. As a result, Bleeders cannot reason or speak and require external commands/stimulants at all times to stay sane. The only thing they are able to do is Move their vocal chords to such a volume and pitch that it shatters glass and bursts blood vessels in the brain (Sydney, DFT, broadcast date: 8 September 2752). All attempts, Normal or Psychic, to restore the Bleeders back to their pre-serum state thus far have failed (Vie, 2758, p.43).

3\. Shifter

Shifters use telekinesis to manipulate matter. Shifts are made by breaking objects down to the atomic level and creating new molecules. The main area focus of Shifters during a Shift is on creating new, stable bonds between the molecules. Beginner Shifters start by changing the appearance of objects of the same general shape and size. Expert shifters can change the shape of things that look nothing like the original object. However, the more complex the Shift, the shorter it lasts.

 

fig 3. The longest Shift in record (a metal cube Shifted into a glass cube) is 8 days (H. Waters, 2754).

It is hypothesized that given enough ability and experience and the right science, Shifters could Shift an object permanently (Somerson, 2745, p86). However, the amount of brain power required to create new permanent bonds between molecules has not yet been identified. Some efforts have been made to experiment in this direction, but no successful trial has ever been achieved. To date, no registered Shifter has been found capable of accomplishing a permanent Shift on any level.

During the war, Shifters were preserved due to their usefulness on both sides. Since Shifts do not last, they were considered a low threat. As a result, their numbers are healthy in today’s society. Many Shifters are engineers and mechanics and work in various fields of science. Due to the nature of the Shift, most Shifters supplement their abilities with the knowledge of basic chemistry. As with most scientists and inventors, the best Shifters have huge imaginations and are innovators in their fields. They integrate well with their Normal counterparts in both fields.

4\. Stitch

Stitches use telekinesis on the molecular level to improve or impair a body’s health. Beginner Stitches learn how to heal themselves first, speeding up the body’s natural healing process. Expert Stitches can heal others. Stitching can be tricky if a foreign object needs to be removed first. Manipulation is needed to remove it. As a result, surgically trained Stitches tend to be the most effective healers. Paired with traditional medical training, a surgically trained Stitch can limit unnecessary damage to the body, and by repairing what they can by traditional means, it frees up energy to heal areas that cannot be healed by modern science.

The extent to which Stitches can heal others appears to be limited to damage that occurred by unnatural causes. If the body undergoes too extreme trauma, Stitches are also unable to restore their patients to 100%. It is hypothesized that combined with medical training and enough brain power, a Stitch could potentially reverse all trauma and help the body expel minor diseases (Walters, Somerson, 2742, p.93). However, no registered Stitch has ever been found to heal birth defects, diseases (though they can improve symptoms), or improve eyesight/hearing.

  

fig 4. Early Stitching required patients to be awake. Modern day Stitching allows for anesthesia using a special compound developed by Dr. Zoe Walters and Dr. Mary Vie in 2736. 

Because Stitches are naturally healers, they tend to be healers and doctors. As a result, most Stitches only use their powers to adhere to the “First do no harm” oath. Even those who lack formal certifications and licenses still support healer culture and stick to this basic tenant. However, Stitches also have the ability to reverse the healing process and essentially cripple a target at the touch of a hand. This remains an ethical debate among most Stitches (A. Radres, 2757, interview #84). 

The Stitching community survived the war without falling into the endangered species category, but their numbers are at medium levels because they were heavily targeted during the war. By killing off the Stitching community, Normals were able to limit Psychics’ ability to heal and bounce back from attacks. Other Stitches were forced to choose between the City of Light and working in Normal hospitals.

As a result, few Stitches are willing to work with the Normal medical community in today’s society, and there is a rift between Normal medicine and Stitching healing. Few Stitches value Normal certifications and licenses, and those who do attend medical school face much prejudice from Normals. Areas of with large Psychic populations run underground clinics, but supplies and trained assistants are limited.

**IV. MENTAL/PERCEPTION BASED POWERS**

1\. Watcher

Watchers use precognition to See visions of the future by tracking individual intentions. A person decides to cross the street, the Watcher Sees it. However, because people change their minds, the future is constantly changing. There are two types of visions:

  * Scrying visions – Watchers track a person’s decisions to predict what will happen next in the immediate future. Scrying visions come to the Watcher more quickly because they are only tracking one path.
  * Butterfly effect visions – Watcher cast a wider net for an end goal or to See the larger picture (e.g. stopping a war, preserving their own lives). Rather than track one person, the Watcher tracks for a trend, so visions are more sporadic. One Watcher described it as “setting up your parameters like mental trip wires over an area of concentration; anytime something happens (however big or small) that would create or change that future, a visions would appear" (Ross, 2742).



Depending on the images seen, some visions can cause emotional and some degree of physical trauma, particularly in children if they are exposed to death, war or violence. 

fig 5. Drawing of captured prisoner of war by an 8 year old Watcher

Decent Watchers can track one person with the aid of hallucinogenics and/or alcohol. Experienced Watchers track can track a person without it. The most experienced Watchers can see the interconnectedness of people and see the long term effects, sometimes years into the future, of one person’s decision (butterfly effect).

It is hypothesized that given enough brain power, it is possible to see whole decades, centuries into the future and map out all the different paths of many people and the possibilities the future could take. The true limit of Watchers has not been reached, but all attempts to boost powers have resulted in psychotic breaks with reality, depression, sociopathy, and other forms of severe mental illness and trauma (L. Tsing, 2758).

Due to their precognition skills, Watchers were heavy monitored preceding and into the Psychic war. As a group, they are clannish and secretive. Pre-war, most lived together in enclaves and close knit communities (almost to the point that they could be classified by tribes) separate from other Psychics and Normals. Historians believe that this is due to their reverence of the future and their desire to protect young Watchers from being taken advantage of. Sociologists also posit that Watchers tend to marry their own kind, as taboos and social codes make it difficult for non-Watchers to be in a relationship with people who can See into their future (Foster, 2741, p73).

 

fig 6. Watchers incarcerated in the City of Light

After war broke out, Watchers were rounded up and sent to the City of Light concentration camp, where many were exterminated for refusing to work against their fellow Psychics. As result, the number of Watchers is in steady decline, classified by scientists as an endangered species.

2\. Shadow

Shadows use a form of telepathy to make the person think that they aren’t there. Most Shadows can only block a Sniff’s clairvoyant visions. Beginner Shadow usually start by learning how to mask latent Psychic traces they leave themselves, then learn how to hide someone or something else. They must be awake to block these visions. Expert Shadows are able to block Sniffs from picking up on their traces for a large range and a long period of time, whether it is theirs or another person’s traces. However, no Shadow has ever been known to block themselves from being seen in a Watcher’s vision.

In the rarest cases, a Shadow can trick people around them into believing that they are no longer on the physical plane. (i.e. the subject was still be able captured by photographs and film, but would appear to be invisible to people). Scientists believe that this is accomplished by affecting the areas of the brain involved with sensory perception and disrupting the neural signals transmitted to the brain for processing. All trials and studies have shown that it takes extensive training for years to get even a few seconds of perceived invisibility (L. Tsing, 2756, p.98-123). Given the right amount of raw talent and/or training, it is possible that a Shadow could maintain this illusion for more than just themselves.

Shadow powers are defensive, so they tend to be unassuming and try to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. In war, they make for excellent spies and safe havens, but it takes a special kind of sideways thinking and really precise concentration to use it as an offensive tactic. In modern day society, Shadows are unlikely to engage with their communities or show their powers. They tend to blend in with Normal communities the best, passing as Normal.

3. Sniff

Sniffs use extra-sensory perception to receive clairvoyant visions of the past/memories from physical objects. All humans have some sort of psychic ability, however latent or powerful it may be. As a result, they leave traces behind whenever they interact with objects.

Sniffs have the ability to read those traces. When they touch an object and concentrate on it (often actually smelling it since olfactory senses have the strongest connection to brain), they can See where the object has been, who has touched it and a person did with it. However, they must have contact with the object through skin to skin contact. As a result, Sniffs can be identified easily by the constant use of gloves and by the long sleeved shirts and pants they wear to avoid accidental readings.

fig 7. Sniffs receive visions from everyday objects.

Scientists continue to experiment on Sniffs to push the limits of Sniffing. The stronger and more experienced the Sniff, the farther back into history they can go. The record stands at the 2300’s, a reading of Van Gogh’s Starry Night (Hu, 2735).

Additionally, all tests and records indicate that Sniffs can only See in these visions. If a Shadow is blocking an object or a person, however, most Sniffs cannot pick up on the psychic traces left behind. There has been one instance where a Sniff claimed to have the ability to hear in a vision, but scientists debate on the veracity of the claim given the Sniff’s known ability to lip read (D. Tsing, 2756, p.85). No conclusive evidence shows that other senses are accessible in these visions, though this instance has some branches of science believing that with enough brain power, a Sniff could have access to all the senses.

Because they have access to visions of the past, Sniffs were highly valued during the war on both sides. As a result their numbers are medium to high. Most choose professions in history, law enforcement, private investigation and bail-bond trackers. The smartest ones use their skills in combination with detective reasoning to pick out motives and reconstruct events.

4\. Wiper

Wiping is a form of telepathy that blocks access to your memories. By changing the pathways between neurons in the brain, they can change the connection and connection strength: bumping memories from short-term memory and degrading the brain’s cortex or frontal lobes.

Experience and raw talent dictates the precision and permanence of the wipes. Experienced Wipers can make a person forget everything about an event except for one detail, whereas inexperienced Wipers can create blockages to memories they intended to leave intact. Wipers with large raw talent can wipe whole memories as an offensive attack; doing so results in the target becoming brain dead due to the extensive damage to the brain. Because the memories are still stored inside the brain, no Wipe is known to be permanent; however it takes extensive amounts of therapy to remove the blockage and restore the neural pathways (often with the use of Stitches). Some hypothesize that given the enough practice and raw talent, permanent Wipes could be possible and Wipers could do irreparable damage to the pathways, without damaging the rest of the brain (Jaha, 2751, p.89). However all trials have resulted in the target suffering extensive brain damage, in some cases full brain death.

Because of their powers, Wipers made for excellent spies during the Psychic war. However, there was ample concern regarding the use of Wipes in conjunction with Pushes.

During the Psychic war, experiments were performed to see what effect Pushing and Wiping together has on a subject. Records show that over time, repeated Wipes and Pushes (essentially the continual breaking and forced creation of new pathways between the neurons) had a negative effect on subjects. Existing pathways and general memory recall degraded in subjects to the point of dementia, affected their ability to create new memories and cognitive functions, and showed symptoms of schizophrenia (hallucinations, delusions, thought disorders/”disorganized thinking”). In one recorded instance, three subjects believed themselves to be living in the 17thcentury of the First Age, seen the fall of the bombs at beginning of the Second Age, and have witnessed the founding of Polis, respectively (Holmes, Hudson, Gant, 2746).

fig 8. Patient suffering from break in reality due to repeated Wipes and Pushes.

Given these severe consequences, historians cite this reason as a contributing factor to justify the aggressive pursuit, capture and execution of Pushers in the City of Light concentration camp, as well as the imprisonment of Wipers in the City of Light. Like Watchers, Wiper numbers are in steady decline and they have been classified by scientists as endangered Psychics.

**V. EXTINCT PSYCHICS**

1\. Pusher

Studies indicate that Pushers used telepathy to introduce lies as truth mostly as a form of coercion, a more heightened form of mind control compared to the mental conditioning and brainwashing efforts of the past. Pushers accomplish this by tampering with the reasoning side of the mind (superego and ego). By changing a target’s moral reasoning (super-ego) or planting false memories and interfere with their perception of reality (ego), Pushers can convince their victims to do things they normally wouldn’t do or make them believe they are seeing something that isn’t actually there (D. Tsing, 2742, 3rd ed., p.873). 

fig. 9. The only physical sign in a Pusher is the black film that develops over the eyes, shortly before a Push.

The more powerful the Psychic, the more people they can simultaneously Push and the more complex the Push can be. In one recorded case, a Pusher Pushed the image of a gun onto a target and made the target believe he had be shot point blank in the head. The individual’s brain registered being shot in the frontal lobe and the victim lapsed into a self-induced coma for a few days, before his brain rebooted (Carver, 2738).

It was hypothesized by scientists in the war that with enough brain power, a Pusher could also tamper with the subconscious Id (the primal/instinctual/pleasure driven side of the brain) side of the mind and could fully control someone’s mind completely. The Pusher would then prioritize their commands over the person’s self-preservation instincts/primal urges. No recorded Pusher ever reached this level; however apocryphal texts from fringe religions claim to have seen a woman accomplish something similar at the turn of the century.

Due to the genocide during the Psychic War, scientists declared Pushers to be extinct. The last recorded Pusher died in the City of Light concentration camp in 2751 (Hollis).

2\. Porter

Studies show that Porters used telekinesis to transport themselves from one location to another. The speed at which Porters reconstituted their bodies from one location to the next depends on their ability to move through space. Beginner Porters took whole minutes to Port a few feet away, sometimes unable to Port their clothing with them. Expert Porters traveled across the globe in seconds and brought objects with them. The more powerful the Porter, the faster the Port and the more/bigger object they were able to bring with them (D. Tsing, 2742, 3rd ed., p.573). 

It was hypothesized that given enough brain power, a Porter could move fast enough to break the light barrier. Given the rules of general relativity, some scientists believed that doing so would allow the Porter to travel into the slight future by warping the space time continuum. However, Porters would be unable to go back to the past.

Due to genocide during the Psychic war, scientists declared Porters to be extinct. The last known Porter died three days before the official end of the war (N. Gant, 2755).

3\. Changer

Studies show that a changer uses telekinesis to transmogrify his/her appearance, colloquially known as shapeshifting. There has only been one known Changer (known only as E. Lowe) in the history of Psychics. As a result, very little is known about them.

Lowe was discovered when he attempted to double a Council Member and assassinate the President. His failed attempt exposed the dangers of Psychics powers when used for the wrong reasons, sparking the beginning of the Psychic Registration Act (PRA) in 2739. Resistance to the PRA resulted in rising tensions and conflict, eventually sparking the Psychic war.

**VI. CONCLUSION AND RECOMMENDATIONS**

For close to two decades, the Psychic and Normal communities have been at odds. Although the Psychic War only ended three years ago, in-roads are being made today that will dictate how we come together as a society.

Given the possibilities presented in this paper, the conclusion of this researcher is that certain cultural factors must change to maximize the potential of Psychics in today’s society. Current research focuses solely on the manipulation of brain chemistry with varied results, but if paired with a cultural shift in attitudes towards Psychics, better results are a likely outcome. If we are ever to improve Normal/Psychic relations, then full integration of Psychics into society must be the end goal.

Sniffs, Shadows, Wipers and Watchers all suffer from prejudices and fear associated with their mental powers. As a result, Shadows and Sniffs rarely show their powers, when they could be aiding law enforcement and take on social worker roles in society. With the right training, Wipers could be used to aid the rehabilitation of veterans with PTSD, childhood traumas, and sufferers of other psychological traumas. More attention should be given to preserve Watcher tribal culture and Wiper communities to grow their populations; their usefulness in the intelligence community and in governance would be an advantage to any organization. These opportunities are lost because no effort has been made to dispel stereotypes, fear mongering, and myths about Psychics.

Currently, the government is trying to decide what to do with the Bleeders. It is being suggested that they be given to the military as they are the only ones with the means to subdue and control these Psychics. Plans to use them as operative teams armed with tranquilizer bullets are already being discussed the politicians in Mt. Weather. However, these former Movers deserve a chance to be rehabilitated. If Bleeders could have their reasoning restored, they would be better assets to law enforcement and the armed forces than mindless drones.

Stitch/Surgeon exchanges could be set up to foster better relationships between Normals and Psychics. In doing so, they could expand on the knowledge bases and rehabilitate Stitches’ current understanding of human physiology. Shared knowledge could lead to breakthroughs in medicine and cures as doctors and Stitches are cross-trained in Normal and Psychic methodologies.

Current areas of Mover concentration are limited to physical activities and Movement of large objects, but their applications could be expanded if paired with the hard sciences (engineering, thermodynamics, rocket science). Studies in the application of Movement on molecular level could and should be explored, instead of limiting Movers to be the “Jocks” of the Psychic world.

At present, Shifters focus on short-term Shifts; yet they are only sometimes used in the entertainment industry. Shifters should be given opportunities to break into the technical side of the industry, as it would be the most cost-efficient way to create and take down sets. Moreover, Shifts would benefit from more formal training to expand their knowledge base in chemistry to better think around what they are Shifting. If permanent Shifting could be accomplished, it would change the manufacturing industry forever.

At the end of the day, opportunities for technological, cultural and economic advancement are being hindered by the lack of integration of Psychics and Normals. As experiments like the Bleeders have shown, chemical stimulants and alternations to the brain can be very unpredictable and harmful to Psychics. Normals should be doing our part to push the boundaries of Psychic ability by offering them more knowledge, more opportunities to “stretch their brains,” to increase ability through traditional, non-invasive means— and doing so only works when people feel they are in a safe, accepting environment. Until such time that the Psychic gene is identified to increase brain power and Psychic ability, it is this researcher’s firm belief that Normals and Psychics can and should work together to raise the bar across the board.

 

* * *

 

GRADE: A-

Comment: Well researched and well argued, as always, Ms. Walters— or should I say, Mrs. Griffin now? (I understand congratulations are in order)— but the file with your bibliography was corrupted. Please send within the next 24 hours and I will adjust your grade.

Good job on integrating existing literature and research with current clinical trials, though some of the hypotheses you posit are probably decades, if not centuries away. I strongly suggest you consider expanding on this subject and submitting it to an academic journal all the same.

I hope you don’t mind but I took the liberty of forwarding this paper to a colleague of mine over at Mt. Weather military base. They are currently accepting applications for the new medical research facility they are opening next year, and my friend agrees with me that you would be an excellent addition to their staff. Your letter of recommendation is already attached in this email, should you choose to apply.

It has been a pleasure teaching you this semester, Abby. Take care and good luck. You have a bright future in genetics ahead of you.

–Professor C. Holmes.

 


End file.
